OC's needed
by Pandachops13
Summary: I'm going to write a new fanfic about the Rise Of Cloudclan, and could use some of your OC's, more info inside! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so as it said in the description, I'm writing a story called the Rise of Cloudclan!**

 **Basically I need OC's for this and I will try update every day, but yeah, just submit:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Looks:**

 **Personality:**

 **Family (If you like):**

 **History (if you like):**

 **And the positions available, (Cloudclan is the main clan if you wanted to know)**

 **Cloudclan:**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine cat:**

 **Apprentice:**

 **Warriors:**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

 **Kits:**

 **Elders:**

 **Forestclan:**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine cat:**

 **Apprentice:**

 **Warriors:**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

 **Kits:**

 **Elders:**

 **Lakeclan:**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine cat:**

 **Apprentice:**

 **Warriors:**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

 **Kits:**

 **Elders:**

 **Sunclan:**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine cat:**

 **Apprentice:**

 **Warriors:**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

 **Kits:**

 **Elders:**

 **Okay, so just review your OC, and your character will have a position in this story.**

 **And if your OC is a Leader could you please also give the their past, or warrior name in case the role is already taken.**

 **And yeah, until tomorrow, see ya! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the responces! And here's the first update! :D

 **Cloudclan:**

 **Leader:**

Darkstar- she-cat (needs description on looks)

 **Deputy:**

Dapplefeather-tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, belly and tail; green eyes

 **Medicine cat:**

Silverfrost- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice:**

Risingpaw- black and red tom with white chest and dark amber eyes

 **Warriors:**

Duskstripe- pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

Mosspelt- grey tom with white chest and dark green eyes

Alderstrike- a black, red and tawny tom with a long tail and striking green eyes-senior warrior

Nightpetal- black she-cat with paler flecks and bright green eyes-senior warrior

Redheart- dark red tom wit long fur and darker tabby stripes; bright green eyes

Tawnysplash- black and red tawny she-cat with long tail and pale blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Topazpaw- tom (Needs description on looks)

Cloverpaw- tom (Needs description on looks)

Coalpaw- she-cat (Needs description on looks)

Flamingpaw- dark red she-cat with long fur and pale blue eyes

Eaglepaw- lithe brown tabby tom with darker tail and forepaws; pale blue eyes

(That's all for the apprentices please, in the story, I will have another two apprentices in the clan! Thanks :D)

 **Queens:**

Sorrelflower- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Duskstripes kits, skykit and Mudkit

 **Kits:**

Mudkit- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Skykit- Blue-grey she-kit with blue eyes

 **Elders:**

 **Forestclan:**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine cat:**

 **Apprentice:**

 **Warriors:**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

 **Kits:**

 **Elders:**

 **Lakeclan:**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

Sharpfang- tom (Needs description on looks)

 **Medicine cat:**

 **Apprentice:**

 **Warriors:**

Lightingeyes- very light brown, almost cream coloured tom with yellow eyes.

Pebblefoot- Light grey tabby tom with dull amber eyes

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

 **Kits:**

 **Elders:**

 **Sunclan:**

 **Leader:  
**

 **Deputy:**

Addertail- mottled light brown tom with amber eyes and a long tail

 **Medicine cat:**

 **Apprentice:**

 **Warriors:**

Birdsong- blue-grey she-cat with white paws, tail tip, chest and muzzle; calm blue eyes

Pinestorm- bulky tom with grey fur and blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

 **Kits:**

 **Elders:**

 **Snowwolf12132- sorry but there is already a leader for Cloudclan, if you like your character could lead another clan, or I can make yours a warrior of Cloudclan. Thanks**

 **Thanks so so mush for all the OC's, but please, no more Cloudclan apprentices XD**

 **Also, there is NO CAT, yes, no cat, in Forest clan :O**

 **So yeah, im now not that worried about getting Cloudclan filled in by the looks of the alliance :D**

 **So yeah, please put a few cats in the other clans (Forest clan mostly)**

 **And to help you choose, heres what they're all like- I forgot to last chapter**

 **Cloudclan cats are known for hunting well in the clear grounds, but there is a fair bit of woodland where they sometimes hunt. They are swift, agile and intelligent hunters who fight well in battle and are feared for their numbers. The clans around their plains and bits of forest are Forestclan and Lakeclan.**

 **Forestclan cats are known for hunting and fighting well in the trees, they are great fighters if there are trees to leap onto cats, but in the plains, they are mostly at square one. They own a fair bit of land, and argue a lot with Cloudclan over the land they fight for most, Star-rocks, that is now theirs at last.**

 **Lakeclan cats are known for swimming, hunting and fighting well in the water and hunt mostly their. They do get hungry at leaf-bare, and often trade with the other clans for food if they are allowed some of Lakeclan's land. Lakeclan cats own the least amount of land, and Cloudclan and Suncloud own the most, because of them, but in green-leaf, they often try win it back as prey becomes plentiful again.**

 **Sunclan cats are known for being peaceful cats, living in a open clearing for camp and are practically named for what they do most- sunbathe. But they are good hunters and fighters and masters of camouflage. They are known for being sneaky and proudly own a lot of territory, and defend it well. They are often stubborn cats with a grumpy and moody attitude against other clan cats.**

 **Hoped you liked it! And see you until I update again!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for more responces! Update 2!

 **Cloudclan:**

 **Leader:**

Darkstar- she-cat (Still needs description)

 **Deputy:**

Dapplefeather- tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, belly and tail; green eyes

 **Medicine cat:**

Silverfrost- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice:**

Risingpaw- black and red tom with white chest and dark amber eyes

 **Warriors:**

Duststripe- pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

Mosspelt- grey tom with white chest and dark green eyes

Alderstrike- A black, red and tawny tom with a long tail and striking green eyes-senior warrior

Nightpetal- black she-cat with paler flecks and bright green eyes- senior warrior

Redheart- dark red tom with long fur and darker tabby stripes; bright green eyes

Tawnysplash- black and red tawny she-cat with long tail and pale blue eyes

Moonblaze- pure white she-cat with purple eyes- senior warrior

Honeyleaf- Golden she-cat with blue eyes, apprentice is Brackenpaw

Shadowflame- Black she-cat with green eyes

Aspenriver- light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Firenose- fiery orange tom with green eyes, apprentice is Bluepaw

Breezeflame- white she-cat with green eyes, apprentice is Icepaw

Leafsplash- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Flashtail- Yellow tom with blue eyes

Redstorm- dark red tom with green eyes, apprentice is Rosepaw

 **Apprentices:**

Brackenpaw- golden brown tom with amber eyes

Bluepaw- blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Icepaw- white tom with blue eyes

Rosepaw-Dark red she-cat with green eyes

Flamingpaw- Dark red she-cat with long fur and pale blue eyes

Eaglepaw- lithe brown tabby tom with darker tail and forepaws; pale blue eyes

 **(That's all for the apprentices please. In the story, I will have another two apprentices in the clan! Thanks :D)**

 **Queens:**

Dawnbreeze- Dark red she-cat with blue eyes (mother to flashtail's kits, Flowerkit [there will be a poppykit in the story] and Willowkit)

Raincloud- Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Redstorm's kits, Jaykit, Tigerkit and Lightkit)

Sorrelflower- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (mother too Duskstripe's kits, skyikt and Mudkit

 **Kits:**

Skykit- Blue-grey she-kit with blue eyes

Mudkit- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Flowerkit- Dark red she-kit with green eyes

Willowkit- Grey she-kit with blue eyes

Jaykit- Grey tom with blue eyes

Tigerkit- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Lightkit- Light grey tom with green eyes

 **Elders:**

Sunnypetal- Light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Ashfeather- Dark grey tom with blue eyes

Smoketail- black tom with green eyes

 **Forestclan:** **(TheStuffIlike, thanks for the warriors, but you didn't say what clan they would be in, so, I put them in Forestclan, sorry if you didn't want them there and message me and I will gladly change their clan, but I still need warriors in this clan XD)**

 **Leader:**

Featherstar- light grey furred she-cat with green eyes

 **Deputy:**

Flightheart- Shaggy coated dark brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and golden yellow eyes

 **Medicine cat:**

Windstride- Short-furred light brown tom with white face, paws and dark blue eyes

 **Apprentice:**

Shadeleaf- Black she-cat with dark amber eyes (medicine cat role was taken)

 **Warriors:**

Firedapple- Long-haired brown tabby she-cat with russet patches and amber eyes

Duststripe- spiky-furred brown tom with white paws, russet-ringed tail, ears and lemon yellow eyes

Longstorm- Dark grey tom with amber eyes

Acornfang- Brown tom with green eyes

Wildblaze- grey tom with blue eyes

Petalshadow- dark red coloured she-cat with green eyes

Windstreak- Grey tom with blue eyes

Iceshade- white tom with blue eyes

Rivertail- grey she-cat with green eyes

Skyfern- Blue-grey she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Runningpaw- grey she-cat with blue eyes

Dustpaw- light brown tom with amber eyes

 **Queens:**

Berryshade- black she-cat with blue eyes [I have been told this is impossible, is it?] (mother to Wildblaze's kits, Lionkit and morningkit)

Cinderflame- Grey she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Acornfang's kits, Heatherkit, Lilykit, mintkit, and sunkit)

 **Kits:**

Lionkit- Golden brown tom with amber eyes

Morningkit- grey she-kit with blue eyes

Sunkit- yellow tom with green eyes

Mintkit- Light grey she-kit with blue eyes

Lilykit- grey she-kit with green eyes

Heatherkit- light brown she-kit with green eyes

 **Elders:**

Dawnfang- dark red she-cat with green eyes

Dappleheart- Grey dappled she-cat with green eyes

 **Lakeclan:**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

Sharpfang- tom (Still needs description)

 **Medicine cat:**

 **Apprentice:**

 **Warriors:**

Lightingeyes- very light brown, almost cream coloured tom with yellow eyes

Pebblefoot- Light grey tabby tom with dull amber eyes

 **Apprentices:**

(Cloudclan appentices are filled up, so any more apprentices will be other clans, sorry)

Frostpaw-black she-cat with silvery white stripes and ice blue eyes

Willowpaw- white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Firepaw- dark brown with amber eyes

 **Queens:**

 **Kits:**

 **Elders:**

 **Sunclan:**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

Addertail- mottled light brown tom with amber eyes and a long tail

 **Medicine cat:**

 **Apprentice:**

 **Warriors:**

Birdsong- Blue-grey she-cat with white paws, tail tip, chest and muzzle; calm blue eyes

Pinestorm- Bulky tom with grey fur and blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Silverpaw- Silver-grey she-cat with white belly and paws; blue eyes

 **Queens:**

 **Kits:**

Rosekit- golden she-cat with white belly, and amber eyes

 **Elders:**

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for the responces again, and TheStuffIlike I hope your not too annoyed about the whole Forest clan thing, and I will gladly move them to another clan If you ask for that.**

 **CLoudclan is officially full! Thanks so so much and can we try please fill up the other clans? Thanks, for all the AMAZNG OC's too! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for more reviews! And here's more work, just for you XD**

 **And xxxvalerie, you answered my question! :D Can black cats have blue eyes! Cool, it was just on a warriors site your character couldn't have black fur and blue eyes unless there was a reasonable amount of white. Because it would be classed as false. So thanks! Invisible cookies for you! :D**

 **Thanks for more responses! Update 3!**

 **Cloudclan: (Cloudclan is CLOSED! Thank you!)**

 **Leader:**

Darkstar- she-cat (Please send me a description and this is with all cats without one, otherwise I will have to let another OC take that role, thanks!)

 **Deputy:**

Dapplefeather- tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, belly and tail; green eyes

 **Medicine cat:**

Silverfrost- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice:**

Risingpaw- black and red tom with white chest and dark amber eyes

 **Warriors:**

Duststripe- pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

Mosspelt- grey tom with white chest and dark green eyes, apprentice is Eaglepaw

Alderstrike- A black, red and tawny tom with a long tail and striking green eyes-senior warrior

Nightpetal- black she-cat with paler flecks and bright green eyes- senior warrior

Redheart- dark red tom with long fur and darker tabby stripes; bright green eyes, apprentice is Flamingpaw

Tawnysplash- black and red tawny she-cat with long tail and pale blue eyes

Moonblaze- pure white she-cat with purple eyes- senior warrior

Honeyleaf- Golden she-cat with blue eyes, apprentice is Brackenpaw

Shadowflame- Black she-cat with green eyes

Aspenriver- light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Firenose- fiery orange tom with green eyes, apprentice is Bluepaw

Breezeflame- white she-cat with green eyes, apprentice is Icepaw

Leafsplash- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Flashtail- Yellow tom with blue eyes

Redstorm- dark red tom with green eyes, apprentice is Rosepaw

 **Apprentices:**

Brackenpaw- golden brown tom with amber eyes

Bluepaw- blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Icepaw- white tom with blue eyes

Rosepaw-Dark red she-cat with green eyes

Flamingpaw- Dark red she-cat with long fur and pale blue eyes

Eaglepaw- lithe brown tabby tom with darker tail and forepaws; pale blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Dawnbreeze- Dark red she-cat with blue eyes (mother to flashtail's kits, Flowerkit [there will be a poppykit in the story] and Willowkit)

Raincloud- Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Redstorm's kits, Jaykit, Tigerkit and Lightkit)

Sorrelflower- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (mother too Duskstripe's kits, skykit, Mudkit and Rosekit)

 **Kits:**

Skykit- Blue-grey she-kit with blue eyes

Mudkit- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Rosekit- golden she-cat with white belly, and amber eyes

Flowerkit- Dark red she-kit with green eyes

Willowkit- Grey she-kit with blue eyes

Jaykit- Grey tom with blue eyes

Tigerkit- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Lightkit- Light grey tom with green eyes

 **Elders:**

Sunnypetal- Light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Ashfeather- Dark grey tom with blue eyes

Smoketail- black tom with green eyes

 **CLOUDCLAN IS FULL, THANK YOU! :D**

 **Forestclan:**

 **Leader:**

Featherstar- light grey furred she-cat with green eyes

 **Deputy:**

Flightheart- Shaggy coated dark brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and golden yellow eyes, apprentice is cedarpaw

 **Medicine cat:**

Windstride- Short-furred light brown tom with white face, paws and dark blue eyes

 **Apprentice:**

Shadeleaf- Black she-cat with dark amber eyes (medicine cat role was taken)

 **Warriors:**

Firedapple- Long-haired brown tabby she-cat with russet patches and amber eyes, apprentice is Dustpaw

Duststripe- spiky-furred brown tom with white paws, russet-ringed tail, ears and lemon yellow eyes

Longstorm- Dark grey tom with amber eyes

Acornfang- Brown tom with green eyes

Wildblaze- grey tom with blue eyes, apprentice is Swiftpaw

Petalshadow- dark red coloured she-cat with green eyes

Windstreak- Grey tom with blue eyes

Iceshade- white tom with blue eyes

Rivertail- grey she-cat with green eyes, apprentice is Runningpaw

Skyfern- Blue-grey she-cat with green eyes

Gingerstorm- light gingery red tortoiseshell she-cat senior warrior with blue-green eyes and a pink nose

Pinebreeze- light tan tabby she-cat with dark brown paws, nose, and tail; sky blue eyes

Greenswallow- solid light grey she-cat with green eyes

Oakenclaws- tan tortoiseshell tom with dark grey eyes

Birchtail- solid cinnamon with a white belly and tail; grey eyes

Eaglepelt- rich brown tortoiseshell tom with light brown eyes

 **(sorry guest, but this clan is now full on warriors, your OC's will be in the other clans who need the warriors, but thanks for the amazing list of Forestclan cats! :D)**

 **Apprentices:**

Runningpaw- grey she-cat with blue eyes

Dustpaw- light brown tom with amber eyes

Swiftpaw- Grey and black tom with unusual purple eyes, extremely feminine built tom

Cedarpaw(medicine apprentice was taken)-brown tabby tom with light tan stripes and brown eyes

 **Queens:**

Berryshade- black she-cat with blue eyes [I have been told this is impossible, is it?] (mother to Wildblaze's kits, Lionkit and morningkit)

Cinderflame- Grey she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Acornfang's kits, Heatherkit, Lilykit, mintkit, and sunkit)

Fennelsong- lithe pale she-cat with darker back, tail and face; sea-blue green eyes

 **Kits:**

Lionkit- Golden brown tom with amber eyes

Morningkit- grey she-kit with blue eyes

Sunkit- yellow tom with green eyes

Mintkit- Light grey she-kit with blue eyes

Lilykit- grey she-kit with green eyes

Heatherkit- light brown she-kit with green eyes

 **Elders:**

Dawnfang- dark red she-cat with green eyes

Dappleheart- Grey dappled she-cat with green eyes

 **FORESTCAN IS FULL, THANK YOU :D**

 **Lakeclan:**

 **Leader:**

Smokestar- smokey black tom with dark grey eyes

 **Deputy:**

Sharpfang- tom (Still needs description)

 **Medicine cat:**

Darkpool- chocolate coloured she-cat with bits of white (Sorry for the rubbish sum-up!)

 **Apprentice:**

Firepaw- ginger she-cat with a slightly lighter chest and white flecks on face; blind blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Lightingeyes- very light brown, almost cream coloured tom with yellow eyes

Pebblefoot- Light grey tabby tom with dull amber eyes

Ryeclaw- Pale muscular golden tom with sea green eyes

Tigerfrost- Lean, brown tabby she-cat with frosty blue eyes

Honeythorn- Pale golden she-cat with lime green eyes

Goldenwing- Bright golden tom senior warrior with white eyes (Look how similar this cat is to Goldenspots! XD)

Jayfire- Cream coloured tom with brown grey stripes and amber eyes

Goldenspots- Golden tabby she-cat senior warrior with dark green eyes

Mousefur- mottled brown she-cat with dark blue eyes

Mintpool- pale grey she-cat with deep green eyes

Streakfeather-grey tabby tom with light brown eyes

Talltail-black tom with white muzzle and paws with brown eyes

Mistymoon- blue-grey she-cat with big green eyes

Fluttergrace- cream dappled she-cat with big, innocent teal eyes (And no problem! :D it's quite cool!)

 **Apprentices:**

(Cloudclan appentices are filled up, so any more apprentices will be other clans, sorry)

Frostpaw-black she-cat with silvery white stripes and ice blue eyes

Willowpaw- white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Firepaw- dark brown with amber eyes

 **Queens:**

 **Kits:**

 **Elders:**

 **LAKE CLAN ONLY NEEDS 1 OR MORE QUEEN, 2 OR MORE KITS, 1-3 apprentices AND 1 OR MORE ELDERS! THANK YOU :D**

 **Sunclan:**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

Addertail- mottled light brown tom with amber eyes and a long tail

 **Medicine cat:**

 **Apprentice:**

 **Warriors:**

Birdsong- Blue-grey she-cat with white paws, tail tip, chest and muzzle; calm blue eyes

Pinestorm- Bulky tom with grey fur and blue eyes, apprentice is Stonepaw

Tawnyclaws- tawny brown tom with green eyes, apprentice is Silverpaw

Stonefang- dark grey tom with a white muzzle and green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Lilypaw- tan/ cream she-cat with wise blue eyes **(Guest, with all the switching of clans, sorry but some apprentices wont have your own OC's as mentors, sorry! :\\)**

Stonepaw- dark grey tabby tom with a stony brown glare

Mosspaw- dark brown she-cat with grey splotches and green eyes

Rainpaw (That is a cool warrior name, I just had to point out!)- Blue-grey tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes

Bluepaw- grey tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Silverpaw- Silver-grey she-cat with white belly and paws; blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Mapleleaf- a dark ginger/red with brown eyes (mother of Stonefang's kits, Jayikt, Hollykit, Redkit, and Thunderkit)

Rosepelt- pale ginger tabby with bright blue eyes

 **Kits:**

Jaykit- Light brown tom with brown eyes

Hollykit-Light grey tortoiseshell she-cat with big blue eyes

Redkit- Ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with big green eyes

Thunderkit- golden dappled tom with grey eyes

 **Elders:**

Wise-eyes- dark brown tabby with blue eyes

Greyfur- grey tabby tom with grey eyes

 **SUNCLAN NEEDS A LEADER, MEDICINE CAT AND/OR AN APPRENTICE MEDICINE CAT AND 4 OR MORE WARRIORS! THANK YOU! :D**

 **WHAT I NEED!:**

 **1-3 Lakeclan queens,**

 **2-7 Lakeclan kits,**

 **1-3 Lakeclan apprentices**

 **1-4 Lakeclan elders,**

 **1 Sunclan leader,**

 **1 Sunclan medicine cat**

 **(optional) 1 Sunclan medicine cat apprentice,**

 **4-8 Sunclan warriors**

 **-remind me if I forgot something! :D**

 **Once I got these OC's, I will post the story! :D im sooooo excited! XD**


End file.
